Detrás de las cámaras
by Irina-Neko-chan
Summary: Todos hemos visto el anime Naruto, ¿pero alguna vez los hemos visto cuando las cámaras no están gravando? [Intento de humor]


Creo que estoy viendo demasiadas parodias. -.- Bueno, otra parodia que me hizo llorar de la risa. Disfruten.

**Aclaraciones: **Normal(conversaciones)/_Cursiva(pensamientos)_

_Naruto Shippuden _es propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Detrás de las cámaras.**_

_**Irina-Neko-chan**_

"Porque Sasuke... yo..." la voz de Sakura se quebraba a cada sílaba que decía; aunque Sasuke no se dignó a voltearse "Lo daría todo por ti. Yo..."

"¡Corten!" un estruendoso grito la interrumpió, la voz era idéntica a la de Naruto

"¿¡Y ahora qué?!" exclamó Sakura furiosa

"Jooolín," la grave voz de Sasuke se tornó femenina, acompañada de un puchero "oye; que esto es imposible, osea."

"¡Joder!" la peli-rosa estaba irritada "¡¿Con esta loca pija, como quieres que me concentre, David?!"

"¡Aida, no digas tacos, coño!" Naruto, es decir, David frunció el ceño "Iván, no te quejes..."

Con una mano en la cadera e inclinado para delante, Iván (Sasuke) señaló a Aida (Sakura).

"Si tu no fueras tan petarda y tan mal hablada, Aida, esto saldría bien. ¿Estamos?" colocó las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza, y cerró los ojos "¡Hay que ponerle _GLAMOUR_!"

El actor de Itachi se acercó a Iván (Sasuke), y comenzó a hablarle.

"Con lo bueno que está, y gay..." la actriz de Hinata se giró hasta David (Naruto)

Mientras, con los 'Uchihas'.

"Tranquilízate Iván." le intentó calmar el mayor

"¡Soy Vanesa!" refunfuñó

De vuelta con David (Naruto).

"Isabel... No seas así." respondió el rubio, al comentario de su compañera

"¡Es verdad!" protestó "Tendría que aprender de su hermano, el que hace de Itachi... Ese sí que está cañón(1)."

En ese momento, Isabel (Hinata) se giró hacia el actor de Itachi.

"¡QUE NO ME ENTERE YO DE QUE ESE CULITO PASA HAMBRE!"

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del mencionado

"Vamos a tomarnos un descanso, anda..." con un suspiro cansado, David (Naruto) se largó de allí

David (Naruto) caminó hasta la cafetería, allí se podía ver a "Lee" y a "Gaara" en una mesa y a "Temari" en otra.

"Hola Ana..." saludó David (Naruto), a la chica

"Hola David, ¿que tal ha ido el rodaje?" preguntó esta

"Horrible y estresante." respondió sentándose

"¿Horrible? Horrible es tener una 110 de pecho y una 100 de cadera..." masculló Ana (Temari) molesta "Y estresante es tener a Xavi y a Rubén peleándose por sus personajes."

"No jodas que ya están discutiendo otra vez."

"Sí hijo, sí." comentó "Algún día saldrán a la calle creyéndose que les sale el 'chakra' por las orejas; ¿quien nos mandaría inventarnos semejante estupidez? Si lo sé..."

Con Xavi (Gaara) y Rubén (Lee).

"Cuando TU personaje apareció para salvar a Lee, cosa que él NO te pidió encima... ¿Esperas que te dé las gracias?" refunfuñaba Rubén (Lee), pero el otro lo interrumpió

"Mira Rubén, si no hubiera sido por Gaara el huesudo ese te hubiera metido un palizón(2) que lo flipas, chaval..."

"No te pases conmigo que soy sensible..." murmuró 'el huesudo ese' (XD)

"Sí, pero si un _descejado_ de mierda no me hubiese roto una pierna y un brazo no hubiese necesitado ayuda."

Xavi (Gaara) se quedó en shock un segundo. 'Descejado' escuchaba en su cabeza.

"¿¡Me estás vacilando, tío?!" preguntó irritado "¡Al menos yo no tengo esa mata de pelo por cejas!"

"¿¡Y tú qué?! ¡Parece como si te hubieran tirado una lata de tomate en la cabeza!"

"¡TE VOY A METER LA ARENA POR EL CULO!" exclamó Xavi (Gaara) levantándose de la silla

"¡A VER SI TE ATREVES, CHIHUAHUA SALVAJE!" respondió Rubén (Lee)

De vuelta con los rubios.

"Venga, vamos al plató David." le indicó Ana (Temari)

"Está bien..."

Ambos comenzaron a caminar, aunque David (Naruto) más bien se arrastraba.

"Me encanta que los actores mantengan una buena charla sobre su trabajo..." mascullaba el rubio "Eso me realiza..."

"Alégrate, al menos tú no tienes celulitis..."

Ana (Temari) le entregó varios papeles a David (Naruto).

"Así que este es el guión de la próxima temporada..." murmuró David (Naruto)

"Sí. Oye; ¿el actor que hace de Yondaime es tu padre o que?"

"Es el hermano de la madre del cuñado del hijo de la prima de mi tía."

"Ah..."

De un segundo a otro 'Shino' apareció por delante de los rubios, asustandolos.

"¡YEPAAA! ¡Hola Ana, hola David!" les saludó

Ana (Temari) colocó una mano en el hombro del shockeado David (Naruto).

"¡No nos des esos sustos, Manolo!"

"Llámame Shino, guapa."

"Y quítate esas gafas tan horribles y peínate, Manolo."

"Ni de coña, así estoy más molón. Y soy Shino." -protestó Manolo (Shino)

Mientras, David (Naruto) lloraba a mares.

"Quiero un valium(3)." sollozaba

"¡Eres más pesado que las dietas de verano!" espetó Ana (Temari), hacia Manolo (Shino) "¡Vamos David!"

David (Naruto) se sentó en su amada silla, y con una expresión entre seria, enfadada y desesperada dijo:

"A ver, gente... ¿Os habéis... tranquilizado?"

Como paisaje vemos al cámara, lease 'Deidara', masticando un chicle; a Ana (Temari) revisando el guión; a David (Naruto) molesto en su silla; y a Isabel (Hinata) acosando al actor de Itachi.

En el escenario estaban Iván (Sasuke) y Aida (Sakura).

"Iva..." se cortó "Digo... Vanesa. ¿Vas a actuar bien?"

"¡Sííí! ¡Te lo juro por el _pin_ de mi móvil!" exclamó con al mano alzada y la otra en la cintura

"¿Aida?"

"Lo intentaré, pero ya sabes que esta loca me pone de los nervios."

En ese momento, una 'gran' limusina atravesó la pared.

"¿¡Pero que coño?!" exclamó David (Naruto)

Un figura entre masculina y femenina bajó del coche. No era otro que... ¡¿Neji?!

"¡Ya llegó _The Boss_! ¡El maestro! ¡El sensei de los sensei! Osea: yo." exclamó el llegado

"Pringao." le insultó Ana (Temari), mientras ayudaba al actor de Itachi a coger aire

Y mientras, en una esquina llorando estaba David (Naruto).

"Te has cargado el plató, desgraciado..."

'Neji' se giró hasta el rubio.

"¿Es mi turno de actuar?" preguntó

"No. Y te voy a cobrar el destrozo más intereses, Diego."

"Da igual, yo lo pago." se alejó del rubio "Esperaré mi turno."

Diego (Neji) corrió hasta Ana (Temari).

"Ana guapa, ¿echamos un polvete? En mi limusina hay sitio de sobra..."

"Que te den."

Visión general de Diego (Neji) y Ana (Temari), Isabel (Hinata) y Iván, perdón, Vanesa (Sasuke); y David (Naruto) y 'Itachi'.

"Me encanta esa pechonalidad que tienes." alagó Diego (Neji)

"¿Pero que no ves que te he dado calabazas(4), Diego?"

"Oye Isabel, ¿en vuestra familia siempre entráis así en casa? ¡Jolín, me he quedado asustadísima!" dijo Iván (Sasuke)

"No tienes solución cariño... eres un caso perdido." lamentó Isabel (Hinata)

'Itachi' le pasó una taza a David (Naruto).

"Toma un tila, anda..."

"Gracias Dani (Itachi), recuerdame que nunca más me deje los tranquilizantes en casa."

**FIN.**

(1) Estar cañón: Ser bastante atractivo.

(2) Dar un palizón: Dar un buen mar de golpes.

(3) Valium: Es una marca de tranquilizantes.

(4) Dar calabazas: Rechazar.

XD Juro que me reí muchísimo con Sasuke... Iván... ¡Vanesa! XD ¿Reviews?

_Me disculpo por tener que editarlo todo._

¡Sayonara!


End file.
